Bowgart
Description The Bowgart is a four-armed humanoid monster. Distinctive characteristics include three-fingered hands, a covering of periwinkle fur, two horn-like protrusions on the top of its head, feet with permeable membranes, and a tendency to bite its lower lip. Bowgarts' feet are strongly connected to the growth of their horns. Water and soil are drawn in through the membranes on the soles of their feet, and are combined in an internal process to produce thin, flat horns. As they mature, a monster's horns begin to curl backward, resembling the scroll of a orchestral string instrument like a violin or a cello, and even feature knobby growths that look like tuning pegs. Once the horns have grown to a considerable size, they are shed. Usually, the shed horns share the same proportionate size relationship to the monster as would an upright bass to a human being of average size. Scavenging strings from its environment, the Bowgart stretches them along the length of the instrument, attaching them to the knobby tuning pegs on one end and creating fine tuners on the other. Finally, it crafts bows from the remains of its old instrument. The element Plant is shown through his wooden instrument and horns, and is also shown through his ability to absorb water; the Cold is shown through his furriness; and the Water is shown through his blue fur. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by steadily holding its instrument and tapping its bow along with the beat. When this monster is playing with its lower hand, it stays in beat similar to when it's idle by tapping his cello with his upper bow. Song Audio sample: The Bowgart's contribution to an Island's song is the equivalent of the upper and lower bowed strings, but evidently plays cello primarily and loudly. The Bowgart plays its instruments with a spice attack, to give it a somewhat staccato sound. Its top two arms are responsible for the bowing and fingering of the upper string part, and its bottom two arms, the lower part. On Tribal Island, it slowly moves its bow across the instrument, making the sound longer, playing arco, or with bow Breeding The Bowgart can be bred using monsters that combine to give the elements Plant, Water and Cold. Possible combinations: # + Potbelly and Maw # + Mammott and Oaktopus # + Toe Jammer and Furcorn Because Potbelly and Maw take much less time to hatch than both Oaktopus and Furcorn, the first combination will provide more breeding opportunities in the same time period (on average). Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all three element monsters and can be found in this article. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The Bowgart's name may be a combination of the monster Boggart (or "bogart") and a bow, the stick used on string instruments such as the one it plays. Rare Version Main Article: Rare Monsters Rares are special versions of monsters that are only available to buy and breed on weekends. Each weekend a different rare is available to buy or breed. The breeding combination is the same as a regular monster, but the breeding time is longer, the "likes" are different, and the earning rates are higher. They are not yet available in the Windows version of the game. Find out more about the rare version of the Bowgart on the Rare Bowgart page. Notes Bowgart_Open_Mouth.png|Bowgart with an open mouth. BowgartThumb.png|Bowgart cheering for competitors of the "Check It Out" contest *The Bowgart was originally called a "Toedello." *In promotional images on the My Singing Monsters Facebook page, the Bowgart can be seen with its mouth open and its thumbs. *The Bowgart is drawn with a pronounced overbite, presumably in homage to Humphrey Bogart, who shared this facial feature. *Although the Bowgart's egg is spotted, the fully grown Bowgart is not. *Despite its bio which describes taking up earth to grow its horns, Bowgart does not contain the element of Earth. *Some of the automatically generated names of the Bowgart are associated with stringed instruments: Cellby refers to cellos, Fiddles refers to its stringed instrument, while Rossiter may refer to rosin. See also Monster Names. *Placing a Bowgart on Gold Island can count toward the "Hatch and place 3 new Bowgarts" goal. Special Occasions Main Article: Special Occasions Halloween During the Halloween season of October, all Bowgarts (on all the islands) wear a hat that resembles the common depiction of Frankenstein's monster as part of the Plant Island Halloween celebration. Their instruments have a bat at the bottom. In Halloween 2015, Rare Bowgart stole the Frankenstein hat, so the Bowgart went all out and became a clown. The costume appears different to what the Shrubb wears, such as through the yellow-and-green suit with four light blue sleeves and white polka dots. It also appears to have three red clown tufts, with two on the sides and one on the top of its head. The clown shoes are large red clown shoes with golden tips, rather than small clown shoes with flower patterns as the Shrubb does. However, they still keep their Halloween-themed instruments from years and years before. This was repeated in 27th October 2016. Christmas During the Christmas season of December, all Bowgarts (on all the islands) wear a double-pointed green hat with bells at the end of each point as part of the Cold Island Christmas celebration. Their instruments are colored green with a snowflake at the bottom. Water Category:Monsters Category:Plant Category:Cold Category:Triple Element Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Cold Island Category:Gold Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island